callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando (weapon)
:For the perk in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, see Commando (perk). The Commando is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is available to be purchased at level 44. Singleplayer The Commando is used by Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being The Defector, in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing attached). It is next used in Victor Charlie with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. When you have two commando's in your Equipment your ammo is unlimited. (Confirmed on xbox 360) Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44. It has almost identical stats to the AK-47 apart from a faster draw speed and shorter reload time. Its rear iron sight is also more open. The weapon's recoil can become a problem during prolonged fire at medium to long range. Firing in short, 2-3 round bursts can negate this. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high power and accuracy. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. The Commando is called the Predator when placed into a Pack-a-Punch machine. It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags along with upgraded damage. Unike most Pack-a-Punched guns, the Predator fires rainbow colored laser beams.(This effect can be seen on the lower level on 'Five' and in some rooms on 'Kino Der Toten'. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Flamethrower *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Suppressor *Dual Mag *Infrared Scope *Extended Mag[[Video:Commando Assault Rifle - All Attachments (Call of Duty®: Black Ops)|thumb|300px|right|Commando Attachment Overview]] Gallery CommandoadsBO.jpg|Iron sights File:CAR-15FPS.JPG|The older version of the Commando, note the Picatinny rail predator gun.jpg|The "Predator." Not that all the different. screenshot.39f1a32fed5ad918621a7c3ffb6afb74405813b2ebb6212f.2066419010070_med.jpg|Commando reloading - note similarity to SCAR-H screenshot.39f1a32fed5ad918621a7c3ffb6afb74405813b2ebb6212f.2066567776790_med.jpg|Suppressed Commando in online MP gameplay Videos Video:Black Ops : 60-6 Domination on Firing Range|Commando Gameplay Video:Call of Duty Black Ops - Team Deathmatch - Cracked (Commando w/ Silencer)|Commando with a suppressor (and reflex sight later on) Video:Call Of Duty Black Ops Zombies - Five - Upgraded Commando Gameplay (HD)|Upgraded Commando Trivia *The Commando was originally named the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer. *The Commando is one of the most heavily featured guns in Black Ops, it's featured on the main menu, the box art, the Steady Aim and Warlord perk icons and the Gun Game gametype. *The Create-a-Class picture for the Commando features the Extended Magazines attachment being used. *The Commando seems to be the preferred weapon of Sergeant Frank Woods. *Gun Game has the Commando as its icon in the lobby screen, yet the Commando isn't available in the game mode itself.E3 2010 Stage Demo: Call of Duty Black Ops| *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS." The same goes for the other guns in-game with the same iron sights as the Commando, such as the Enfield. *The Create-a-Class picture, Pickup and Killfeed Icons show the Commando with its extended magazine. The two latter may be to differentiate the Commando from the similar M16, which also normally uses a smaller magazine size. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds differ. *When the Flamethrower is attached it gives the Commando a heat shield similar to the M16's. *The Commando's reload animation is almost identical to that of the SCAR-H in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, albeit quicker. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle with scratches and paint chipping present. This design is especially noticeable with Red Camouflage. *The Commando is displayed on the Create-a-Class perk images for Warlord and Steady Aim. *The Commando's name when placed into the Pack-a-Punch machine "Predator" may be a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator" along with "Commando" being another of his movies. Also, the name goes from a lesser-known movie "Commando" to a much more popular and better known movie, "Predator," when upgraded. *The rear folding aperture sight of the Commando is identical to those found on the Enfield, FAMAS, AUG, M60 and the G11. *The Commando looks very similar to the M4A1, albeit shorter, having a different hand-guard, and having a sling wrapped around it. *When an optic sight is attached, the front sight is removed, but from 3rd person is still attached. *The Commando has the same firing sound as the M16, as well as the AUG. References Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Trivia